diamondhuntonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Quest is a series of objectives that give rewards after completing, often needed to progress in the game. Completing a quest gives a number of quest points, which can be used to buy "quest perk"(not implemented yet at the moment). The more difficult the quest, the usually better rewards and more quest points. To start to do a quest, players need to buy the Quest book first in Game shop for 35 coins. Brief table of quests list Notes: Quests = Easy difficulty Quests = Medium difficulty Quests = Hard difficulty List of all quests Doric's Quest This quest reqires 50 gold coins to start. In this quest, you buy an anvil from Doric. You can either buy it from him outright for 50 gold, or your can try and haggle into trading stones for it instead. If you haggle with him it ends up costing 50 gold and 10 stone. Once you own the anvil, you can unlock the crafting skill. Bob the Farmer There are no requirements to starting this quest. Bob asks you to grow a dark mushroom seeds. If you ask about the source of these dark mushrooms seeds you are told about how the evil god Faradox cast dark magic over red mushroods to posion them. and those that eat them will be posioned and evil. You must grow the seeds to procede. Once you have the dark mushrooms seeds, you can unlock the farming skill. The seeds take 1 minute to grow and give 100 farming xp. Harvesting this plant makes you L4 in farming and gives you a grey capped mushroom with red eyes. You give the farmer the mushrroms to be studied. For your help, he agrees to find seeds for you. Upon compleation, Bob the farmer, a rake and 3 red mushroom seeds are added to your farming tab. The observatory This quest requires that you have a bound shovel. You meet Fred, who has a cracked lens. If you ask him if he has observered anything, he will tell you about his interest in trying to observe moonstone. You agree to craft him a telescope lens to help fix it. This requires 1 sheet of glass. Without a gemstone in your shovel, it can take an unlucky player more than 20 minutes to get the sand needed. Fred gives you 50 crafting xp, pushing you to L3 crafting, 5 vials of water and 500 gold in exchange for his new lens. Cooks assistant The quest requires that you have the cooking skill unlocked. A cooks asks you for a favor. He asked you to season a cooked sardine with a dotted green leaf. This requires you to have L15 cooking before you can finish the quest. When you finish the quest you are rewarded with the Cook's book, which allows you to make bread and cake. Factory Farming You need level 20 farming to start this quest. get planter. Friend or Foe You need fishing unlocked to start this quest. theif steals swordfish from you. you get it back when you beat your first theif. Bobette the Gardener Bobette tells you that she is having a bad day because her husband, bob, is always away looking for seeds. You can then talk to Bob the farmer. He agrees that he has not seen her enough and asks you to deliver a letter to her for him. When you give her the letter, you tell her that you are the reason he is always away. You offer to hire her as well to find seeds, and she agrees, but notes that her seeds are mostly related to food production. The Wand You need level 15 magic to start this quest. An old mage asks you to bring them 10 empty essence for a ???. When you have the 10 empty essence, he shows powerful wand that can extra the power of an essence. He tells you to start a fight and cast heal, pound and teleport. After teleporting out of the fight, when you return to the old mage, he takes the 10 empty essence and gives you a wand. The Evil Snake This quest requires that you have combat unlocked to start. You must fight a red snake to pass this quest, but it is unbeatable unless you have a full snake skin armor set. When you complete the quest you get a special loot bag containing several ??? bars and 2 cooked sardines. One small favor This quest requires that you have level 30 in mining, level 45 in crafting, level 50 in wood cutting and level 35 in brewing. make sand stone bricks. give food? 10 cooked chickens? Witches Potion This quest requires that you have level 50 brewing. The witches offer to make you a potion in return for: 10 strange leaf, 200 stardust tree logs, 10 ash and 1 fire feather. All but the last ingredient can be bought on the market, but the fire feather is a uncommon drop from the fire bird. When you give them these items, they give you the brewing mix potion needed to craft the brewing kit. Doric's Armour This level requires that you have level 60 in crafting. Doric shows you his new promethium armour. He tells you that while you could use oil to melt promethium bars, it would take a lot of oil to do so. He suggests instead that you use a different fuel source: Charcoal. He offers to sell you a charcol foundry for 5 sapphires or 2.5 million gold. If you haggle with him he will reduce the price to 2 million gold.Category:Items tab